jacktropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack's Twitter
= Help the wiki by adding more of Jack's tweets to this article! Thank You. The Jacktropolis Twitter Jacktropolis' Twitter account was created on November 17, 2019, under the handle of @Jacktropolis. He has started the hashtag of #JusticeForJack in hopes to get supporters on his side. He tends to retweet political posts as well as posts from his Girlfriend. Written Archive of Jack's Tweets NOVEMBER 2019 November 17, 2019. @Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @RSGamerVA:"Prepare to hate me for this...". November 22, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @xtineogle: "The #JFKAssassination happened 56 years ago today, and Donald Trump still believes he has endured the worst treatment of any American president in the history of this country because he feels the media has been mean to him." '''November 22, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @mynameisNegan: "Flashback: President John F. Kennedy argues for Medicare for all. #JFKAssassination" 'November 22, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Its support like this that make me feel strong after this whole mess. Although I'm leaving, my memory will live on through my old animations (and artwork)." 'November 22, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @FrancisGamerNeo: "I won't. Jack may have screwed up big time but I forgive him for it. He apologized for what he did and I respect that. We all make mistakes but we also learn from those mistakes to make ourselves better people. That's how life is." 'November 24, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "The sheer picture of the love that I share with my sweetheart." 'November 24, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @RSGamerVA: "Felt cute. Might delete later. (Perhaps not). Ft. Jacktropolis" 'November 25, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "I acknowledge the fact that I did something wrong. And yes, I also see that everyone is glad I'm gone, and frankly I am too. BUT, now that this whole thing should have been dealt with, can't you all just leave me alone and let me better myself and my content? #JusticeForJack" 'November 25, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Get owned with facts and logic, retards. #JusticeForJack" 'November 26, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @NoctAxtonAurora: "Same here really. I may not be his biggest fan, but not even I'd go this far as to do this. Karma's hit Jack hard but this fake account BS someone is pulling is just going too far really." 'November 28, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Progress on my YouTube Channel's "History Rebranding" is going slowly, but smoothly. New PFP and banner are currently in the works, and I am also planning on a new trailer and first NEW History video! I am putting the past and this scandal behind me. Haters can't harm me anymore." 'November 28, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "For those saying TCS deserves a second chance. Your wrong. TCS absolutely does not deserve another chance. He not only bullied Jacktropolis to point where he snapped, but be also shared peachy's nudes with a minor and did ERP with minors in the lewd house server." 'November 28, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @superwarriorbb: "As much to say this, I heard the recent events about Jacktropolis and Rudy. Here's this: LEAVE THEM ALONE." 'November 28, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "I'm currently finishing up a NEW Discord server for my channel once it is rebranded, but I'm scared to make it live. I know for a fact that these fuckers are going to raid/hack it as soon as an invite is up. Can't everyone just LEAVE ME ALONE? #JusticeForJack" 'November 30, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "NEW Channel Banner!" 'November 30, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Shockwave is a clown" '''DECEMBER 2019 'December 1, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @OctoLolbit: "How very disrespectful he is. Retweet this to spread the word around! Also, block both his accounts." 'December 1, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @pm58790: "Redemption. Atonement. Determination. These are three words that @Jacktropolis needs." 'December 1, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Both @OGJacktropolis and @jacktropolis_ are fake accounts made for the purpose of deposing me further and making me look worse. If I were you, I would report these accounts for imitation and be done with it." 'December 1, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @ZippyThicc: "Whoever started this #JusticeForEllieGodelia thing. I'm sorry but you are a boomer and so does everyone who support this movement. I'm not trying to stop, I'm just letting y'all know that y'all are falling into the wrong hands." 'PINNED TWEET: December 1, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Yeah, I'm not gonna even bother anymore. I'm not falling for their "game" anymore of witch-hunting me. Can't win if there's nobody to fight against. They see "fun" out of me suffering, well it's over. Im moving on, and they can't stop me. Im putting all this to rest." 'December 1, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "I am utterly hurt... I've lost the friendship of someone who I've valued. For 5 years we've been friends, at school, online, and more. We enjoyed each other's company, but it unfortunately ended... This scandal has finally costed me a true friend... I'm so sorry, Sean..." 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @SquidTrain2019: "I got en even better one: #Nojusticehastagsatall" 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "TehCuckSpartan in a nutshell." 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Even Dutch Van Der Linde agrees that Trump needs to go! #UnfitToLead" 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "The account owner for @OGJacktropolis is nothing but a lying and sniveling coward. Painting me as an unforgiving cuck sympathetic towards bullshit then hiding behind this false curtain that they've pained so I look bad instead? Delete your account immediately, boomer." 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "UPDATE: OGJacktropolis has just been reported for targeted harassment. You haven't got a lot of time left, asshole. Come forward and give out who you really are." 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @YvelkidNEO: "You two need to start acting like men. Clearly for the past few weeks you've been screaming at each other without actually solving any problems. You two have big influence in the Splatoon community, so use it wisely. 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @rclark98: "I'll never stop feeling like it's all a big dream." 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @JamesColston12: "#JusticeForEllieGodelia Holy Shit, I haven't seen someone more of an attention sket since last time I listened to fallout boy. Bruh, this is beyond sad, you have to do this in order to get respect even though everybody knows you're a kiddie diddler. @Ellie_Godelia ..end yourself" 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @ASAssociation_: "Us disappointed that people still support Ellie Godelia and use #justiceforelliegodelia to support her. SHE WAS IN A NSFW SERVER WITH GODDAMM MINORS" 'December 2, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @ASAssociation_: "Let's delete TCS from the Internet for rping with minors on a private NSFW discord server" 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Lol pretty much all my posts harassing/criticizing BIG members of the Splatoon GMOD Cesspool have been found, spread around, and turned against me. I couldn't care any less, tbh. I'm out of that God forsaken land anyways. See you with new history content, Splatfags! LMAO" 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @BabyHatKid: "Made some improvements on Tailasy's OC, it better represents him in my opinion." 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @BabyHatKid: "#makethesplatooncommunitybrighter Stop using this shitty tag. It's not going to work with you idiots ignoring the actions of criminals." 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "#Makethesplatooncommunity brighter? More like #Burythesplatooncommunitydeeper! Stop creating hashtags that mean absolutely NOTHING." 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @depressionnote: ""You don't look ill" People don't come with labels. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there. Will you retweet for mental health awareness?" 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @ewarren: "Bailey's loving his snow day!" 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "Honestly if the ASA wants to be a good group, they need to work on exposing more splatubers that are ACTUALLY a problem. They need to be more professional." 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a retweet of a post by @atrupar: "Trump won't commit to coming to the defense of fellow NATO members if they're militarily attacked" 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a retweet of a post by @BernieSanders: "This is what happened when people in the U.K. were asked about how much health care costs in the U.S. Remember that our outrageous for-profit system is not the norm in other countries. We can and we must do better. We need Medicare for All now." 'December 3, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @ianbremmer: "This happens at every NATO summit with Trump. Every G7. Every G20. The US President is mocked by US allies behind his back. 'December 4, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "Now, my final statement. Both sides (including me) should stop attacking each other and just go our separate ways. Because if this goes on, Ryan's mental health might get worse. So please, let's all think about this. Two wrongs do not make a right." 'December 4, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted a TikTok link by @ray_sipe. 'December 4, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "Also, whether you love or hate jack, he spits facts about TehCanandianSpartan being a scumbag." 'December 4, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "We may not see eye to eye nowadays anymore, but we at least share a common enemy. Maybe that can unify everyone once more." 'December 7, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @IiiRagsdale: @jacktropolis dude, u might wanna take a look. This asshole stole ur tweet and put it on his account" 'December 8, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Thanks to all the love and support from my friends, fans, and family, I have decided that I am NO LONGER RETIRING FROM ANIMATING! For more, watch this video!" 'December 8, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @YourBoyCrimson: "Lori is an attention whore lol" 'December 9, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Preparing to launch another crusade against TehCuckSpartan be like..." 'December 10, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "Rudy knew what he was doing and agreed Minti was bad." 'December 10, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "Also, if you see Jacktropolis saying bigoted and racist things on discord, its not him. Someone hacked his account." 'December 10, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "Im gonna clear Jacks name. First of all, this thing with Minti was back i July and he only did ERP because SHE forces him to do it. And he o ly did it to get evidence of her behavior to OctoLuna. Heres the evidence (thread)" 'December 10, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @OLuna2019: "sorry but yes minti has forced people into Lewd rps let alone sometimes have 2 or more ships on her oc, also the one thing the bugs me the most it 1 how much she changes from inkling and octoling and 2 when she says shes a goddest" 'December 11, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "Also here is the evidence that Rudy knew about what Jack and Luna were doing." 'December 11, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "For the people thinking i am trying to expose Minti. Im not. She was already exposed months ago. Im trying to prove Jacktropolis's innocence. Im not trying to expose minti." 'December 15, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "My Discord Account keeps getting hacked, with this most recent one being the worst. All my servers were deleted, and all of my friends were unfriended and blocked. I don't understand what these hackers are trying to accomplish by doing this. Leave me alone, please." 'December 15, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "If you really want me to "better myself," hacking into my personal shit won't back you up. Instead it makes you look like the antagonist of the situation. Let me be and stay out of my life." 'December 15, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @Itblazewww: "EXACTLY! Just because you hate Jacktropolis, doesnt mean you yavr to hack him. Thats going too far. Lie honestly, even IF HE DID cheat again, do you really think that HACKING his account makes you any better? Leave Jack alone." 'December 22, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "I can't seem to escape TehCuckSpartan and his witchy girlfriend because my girlfriend still chooses to be "Octo-Besties" with them. Maybe someday she'll break ties with them after all they've done to me..." 'December 22, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @JamesColston12: "Yea, I Know Jacktranniepolis is a big twat, but you realize you're the one that made him scream at your face, you diluted sket." 'December 23, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "TehCuckSpartan has just reached 70K Subscribers. Are you serious? Everyone is completely disregarding the fact that this man is a goddamn pedophile with PILES OF EVIDENCE proving this. Splatfags, OPEN YOUR EYES!" Important Tweets 'November 25, 2019. First #JusticeForJack tweet. '@Jacktropolis posted: "I acknowledge the fact that I did something wrong. And yes, I also see that everyone is glad I'm gone, and frankly I am too. BUT, now that this whole thing should have been dealt with, can't you all just leave me alone and let me better myself and my content? #JusticeForJack" 'November 28, 2019. Second #JusticeForJack tweet. '@Jacktropolis posted: "I'm currently finishing up a NEW Discord server for my channel once it is rebranded, but I'm scared to make it live. I know for a fact that these fuckers are going to raid/hack it as soon as an invite is up. Can't everyone just LEAVE ME ALONE? #JusticeForJack" 'December 1, 2019. '@Jacktropolis retweeted a post by @pm58790: "Redemption. Atonement. Determination. These are three words that @Jacktropolis needs." * @LeftenantRetard replied: "redemption from what? cucking my girlfriend behind my back? okay, nice. real nice." ** @Jacktropolis replied: "I think you're overreacting. Yeah, I admit I fucked up. I've said that how many times now? But, none of this was physical. None of this was "sexual relations," taking about real life standards. I cheated, yes, and I've learned a painful lesson. I'm not a pedophile/sex monger." *** @Jacktropolis replied: "And honestly, if I DID have real life sexual relations, that would be a different story. But I didn't, and that's what matters. This whole thing is an exaggeration. I admit I fucked up, but I wouldn't go far to calling it "cucking." That only applies if it ACTUALLY happened irl." 'PINNED TWEET: December 1, 2019. '@Jacktropolis posted: "Yeah, I'm not gonna even bother anymore. I'm not falling for their "game" anymore of witch-hunting me. Can't win if there's nobody to fight against. They see "fun" out of me suffering, well it's over. Im moving on, and they can't stop me. Im putting all this to rest." * @LeftenantRetard replied: "We did it boys. Jacktropolis is no more." ** @Jacktropolis replied: "Lol I couldn't care less. I'm not "no more" if I'm the one choosing to simply stop talking about it. There is no victor. There's no winning of me simply saying "I don't care anymore. Do whatever the fuck you want." So, do you really have to rub it in and claim victory??? * @SwaggyJ13541402 replied: "Sure I give it a month before you start shit" * @DeanerTheWeiner replied: "Hey troglodyte loona stan remember me I'm that cimo guy I go by dean now just wanted to let you know people who still support you after the terrible shit you've done are actual retards kinda like you" Gallery of Tweets, Retweets, and Replies .]] showing a GMod poster she had created.]] showing a clip of her and Jacktropolis.]] tweet stating that he was wrong.]] wasn't paedophelia.]] .]] alone. ]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Category:Important Articles Category:Ongoing Events